brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:DaysOfFuturesPast/Archive 3
Categories Please don't remove theme categories. Blacktron is Space, and thus should have the Space Category. 20:46, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Please explain your reasoning. There is nothing wrong with the category. 20:48, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Okay. 20:53, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Friends Sure we can be friends and what did you mean on captain jag's talk page, "nice trick". I have never even talked with captain jag or agent fuse but they listed me as their friend. Check out my userpage top links. --[[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 23:41, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :My userpage (And Fuse's) use the template which shows any users username. Sorry if you're confused. 00:37, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Ohhhhh... sorry for bein so harsh. It just felt a little akward ahving you as the only friend when you haven't even talked to them. I would change it to list specific usernames --[[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 01:34, May 8, 2010 (UTC) For You Very sincere --[[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 13:27, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Yea, I'm glad about that. 23:02, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Nominations Could you please vote on the GANominations (all would be nice but if you don't feel like it the bottom two need most of the votes). 00:50, May 9, 2010 (UTC) What's your area of expertise. 23:58, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Are you better with new or old themes? Or should we work on a set? 00:04, May 10, 2010 (UTC) I can do the Galactic Enforcer. I'm also working on a theme (Space). I noticed that Castle and Pirates were FAs, and I think I can get Space even better than them. 01:47, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I've blocked him forever. Thanks for reverting/reporting! Ajraddatz Talk 02:46, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Forums and FA Work I was thinking of something other than Star Wars, because anyone can do that. There are so many huge sets. I am working on a project to get the largest set of every space theme to GA or FA and possibly the second largest if it is a base. My choice would be something from Space pre-2001. How about it? Also, I'm thinking of starting a LEGO Forum, not like Eurobricks, but something else. I just need to figure a few things out. 01:34, May 11, 2010 (UTC) MOS suggestion You know how articles are on large groups of thing like Podracing? could we make an article for instance; Battle of Kashykk? We would list all the sets/minifigures involved in this event? I think it would help organize a lot. --[[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 01:56, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:GANom Heh, I'm following the path of LegOtaku and going for FA and GA all over the place and some complete to add to it. Sorry, but I really don't see much substance in it. Maybe you could add a bit more description. 01:48, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Now I'm a bit annoyed. It's one thing when the set is licensed, but it's different for Blacktron. Contrary to what you opposed about, they don't actually need to be described when they are all the same. It isn't necessary, but I will add it. 01:56, May 12, 2010 (UTC) OK, I fixed the "problem". What else is there which you oppose or have I fixed it? (Sorry if I sound rude, it's not my intention to be so). 02:01, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Again, I disagree entirely with a minifigure description but I added one. 22:49, May 12, 2010 (UTC) You said that Part 3957 appeared in every color but it doesn't. 23:48, May 12, 2010 (UTC) You are never on the IRC anymore. :(. 00:28, May 13, 2010 (UTC) I've started on parts for Space. Please continue if you can. Can you check out User:BobaFett2/fun? 01:34, May 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm not going to freak out, don't think that I'm angry. I noticed that you removed the tags from the page. Please do not, as they are similar to what is used for sourcing on wikipedia. 01:35, May 17, 2010 (UTC) I am not getting envolved, but it is not entirly BF2's fault. Please try to sort this out. Thanks.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 16:17, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Images I'm not angry about this or trying to sound rude. I would like if it you told me why you are moving images to the bottom of the page. It really makes no difference where they are as long as they are right aligned. It only gives an unproductive edit to the page. 21:13, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Bf2's admin nomination Hello, I would request that you don't vote in Bf2's admin nomination. I really can't force you to not, but I would request that you don't. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 23:06, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :Mainly because I don't want the petty dispute that has been going on between you to continue. Ajraddatz Talk 23:30, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, nvm, you weren't talking to me. :/ Ajraddatz Talk 23:34, May 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm not really sure, but here are some tips: * Don't stretch out paragraphs by describing a part: It's not very helpful saying part xbyx etc...people don't know them off the top of their heads * Describe each Vehicle independently: If you can describe vehicles in decent semi-paragraphs, do so * Scan images: If you have the set, take pictures of it. Upload images of it that you have 01:48, May 19, 2010 (UTC) End of School Year My school year ends soon too. I'm studying for finals but I have little homework so I have more time actually :). Anyways, howsit going? Is your FAProject working out? 20:03, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I'll be in High School next year. I have finals because I go to a private school. A sad story is that the 12th graders didn't have to do finals because a 12th grader had a stroke. Come to the IRC pls. 20:09, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Template proposals * Hi, I'm not really sure. Templates are really based on a need for them, and in the past I think just a forum's been brought up discuss if we need a new template for whatever purpose. But, I guess it wouldn't hurt to have talks about new templates all in the one place, so feel free to go ahead and make the page (it should be in the Brickipedia: namespace though, eg Brickipedia:Template Proposals or whatever name you think's best 00:44, May 25, 2010 (UTC) DUDE My nominations are my choice. Why the heck should I nominate something from another theme if I don't like it? And I've done RR Nominations, Aquazone, and Castle too. Please. I did what Ajr said already. What else is wrong with it? 22:35, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Here we go again... Kingcjc 06:33, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Nom hey, i know this may be a huge favor, but could you nominate me for botm? i think i definetly deserve before others get it twice plus i can't get it in august cause ill be away in july. (and half aug) [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 01:52, June 1, 2010 (UTC) thank you, thank you, thank you!!! just dont mention the half edits being user pages [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 02:08, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! 02:38, June 1, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost: Issue Five Re: Closing Votes * Hi, I've put a notice saying the page will close in 2 days if there's no more activity 02:33, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Inactivity Well, I hope you have fun at the camps! I'm going to a camp to learn Java or C++ and to learn Flash. Also a week with no computer (I can't beat samdo like that). Your nomination is excellent, even though you could get it to FA if you had an extra source or image or two. 12:28, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome. Could you please come onto the IRC? 12:35, June 9, 2010 (UTC) It's 7:42 here. How many hours from now is 11:45 for you? 12:47, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: * Brickset 00:43, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Actually I will probably be here once or twice over the summer except for three weeks when I will be less active. I will not be active at home because my parents want me to get 5000 steps on my pedometer or else I can't play computer. Because of this, the only place I can play computer is at my grandparent's for three weeks and they limit my time plus I have a camp there for two weeks. This summer sucks so much...I just want to swear until I get banned forever I'm so freaking pissed 20:44, June 11, 2010 (UTC) I can't upload the brickfilm at all. I think I discarded it because of bad file type. And to make things worse, my parents say I have to clean my LEGO room. First off, it's impossible, second off, since i won't be able to do computer they I won't be able to do LEGO either for the last day. 21:05, June 11, 2010 (UTC) A ninja fighting skeletons many of which are falling apart because they are weak. 21:14, June 11, 2010 (UTC) WIP I know you are working on it but they just added a minifigure gallery as an MOS requirement. If you want to get it promoted to FA Status then I suggest leaving the gallery. 13:08, June 12, 2010 (UTC) All I did was help your article...WIP means that you are working on it...not to make changes to things...not that you can't help by adding what is missing... 14:43, June 12, 2010 (UTC) IRC Can you come on please? 13:00, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I have made a few and have ideas for a ton more. I don't have a you-tube account yet, but I will tell you when I get it. :)--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 23:46, June 16, 2010 (UTC) New Mos Espa Podrace I am working on a new Lego Podrace set on my Brickipedia user page, I just made Anakin's Podracer and Sebulba's Podracer, I will be making Mawhonic's soon Lego lord 23:47, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Becoming a Member * Hi, sorry I'm really not confortable just placing someone in a group like that. LegOtaku and I were discussing a criteria for people to become a part of the CCG, and I can't remember but I think if you met that criteria, there was no need for voting or anything. I'll have a look into it as soon as I can, and if you match what we had I'll see what I can do. Don't have time right now to look for it, but give me a few hours. 03:38, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ** It looks like from what we were discussing, to get in the CCG, we agreed that if someone could successfully nominate 10 complete articles in a row, they could automatically become CCG members if they wanted to. But this was never put through as a rule or anything. I'll start a forum and see what other CCG members think (by the way, if it does go through, you're currently at 6 in a row) 11:16, June 19, 2010 (UTC) * Hey, could you read my userpage :P [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 15:06, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Kit Fisto * Hi, it's definitely getting there (don't know why I WIP'd it- you're the one doing all the work I never got around to doing much on it). Umm just with the first sentence, it makes it sound like he can't be unlocked normally (by completing a level or whatever), and I'm certain he can, because I remember playing as him but never using cheat codes. Also, there's no desciption of him in LSW1, it just refers to him in The Complete Saga. I think they're the same, but I can't quite remember- I'll have a look in a few hours when I can 20:35, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ** Hi, I'm pretty sure I started a message, but I mustn't have clicked "save" or something- sorry. Umm I changed it around a bit, because it sounded like the codes or extra work had to be done for every version of the game, but I'm certain that it isn't the case for all of them. Anyway, let me know what you think, change what you want, if if you're done, you can remove the WIP tag (or I can if you want me to :D). As it is now, I'd grant completeness status 03:51, June 22, 2010 (UTC) WIP Template I think you are taking it too seriously. I understand what it says, but unless they remove info that you added or mess around with the page significantly, all it does it HELP you. If you don't want ANYONE else to edit, I'd suggest saying that at the top of the page. 16:41, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Actually I don't happen to know your email. If you want the instructions, you can find the at the bottom of this page if you scroll down. It doesn't have the ninja sword or hands in but I think you can figure that out :) 00:10, June 23, 2010 (UTC) The instructions are also missing the crystal. 00:10, June 23, 2010 (UTC) To open it yuo have to have LDD installed. 11:51, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay, instead of clicking the file, right click and select view in folder. Then, use open with and LDD should be at the top. If not, click browse, and select desktop. Select the LDD icon and click it. That should do it. Mind coming onto the IRC for a moment or two? 13:13, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Please Don't Category:Collectable Minifigures is mispelled. instead, make Category:Collectible Minifigures. 12:38, June 24, 2010 (UTC) * Again, not mispelled- both are acceptable forms of spelling of the word. 23:12, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: FA Question * Hi, both go through- there's no competing between FA's anymore, that was ruled out ages go. What happens is the Mission Commander will be shown in July, then Orient Expedition in August. If there is another successful nom after that, it goes in September, etc. It was the Mission Commander first only because it was nominated first. Usually it's usually whichever has the required number of votes first, but they got the required vote at the same time 23:12, June 24, 2010 (UTC) FA Nice job on the nomination! 23:16, June 24, 2010 (UTC) CCG * Hi, just letting you know you have 8 successful nominations in a row, and the current criteria's at 10 in a row, so you need two more successful noms to get in 23:56, June 24, 2010 (UTC) FA Mine is next month, yours is the month after. To see, go to Brickipedia:Featured article queue. 00:12, June 25, 2010 (UTC) dump truck driver what?!? if you saw TS3 you would know he is one of those little tyke toys (SbpowerminerspacepoliceIIIbioniclefan 14:08, June 26, 2010 (UTC)) Re:Achievements Hello, I am currently looking for a way to disable them. In the mean time, is it too much to ask that you just... put up with them? Honestly, I can see someone not liking the concept of them, but why are you so against their existence? 18:58, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Correction, go to your and to the tab Misc, and check the "Hide my achievements on my user page when I visit it and don't notify me of earned badges" box. 19:06, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:BOR Yeah it is a bit unfair. Apparently people are mostly only voting once. 12:30, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Also, could you please look at Zinth, Toa of Poison and Eus, Toa of Explosion (two of my more recent creations and some of my better ones) 12:30, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Blog Please visit a random blog that we can comment conversations on *BADGES*. Nice job 260 already soon I'm on Gold [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 14:23, July 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: BOR member yes, I think you'd be very good. Are the noms for two members or just one? /me forgot. :/ Because I know BF2 has worked very hard when it comes to the FAs. -Nerfblasterpro: [[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'Can you believe it's only been a year?']] 14:26, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :Whelp, BF2 says it's two, so you definetely have my vote! -Nerfblasterpro: [[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'Can you believe it's only been a year?']] 14:30, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:BOR * Oops sorry I thought I already replied to this :S Umm, I don't really see what isn't fair about it. In this case, if Jag couldn't vote and Lcawte couldn't vote, wouldn't that mean that it's an unfair advantage to the users who weren't nominated by someone else? And it's not as if Jag gets anything out of it if Lcawte gets through. 05:48, July 7, 2010 (UTC) (sorry for posting that on BF2's page- no idea how I did that :S) 01:58, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :*Ok, I guess you sort of have a point. How about this- nominators who are not nominees can vote as normal. Nominees can make supporting votes, but cannot make opposing votes? 01:58, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:GGC * umm if you want to I guess, but if you want to be a CCG member than you can be one of them too :D Welcome to the group- feel free to put on your userpage. 03:54, July 9, 2010 (UTC) hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1--Indymaker106 04:47, July 10, 2010 (UTC) BOR Welcome to the Imperial Guards (BOR) :) Feel free to put on your userpage, and be sure to sign any votes in BP:FAC and BP:GAN as ~~~~ (or ~~~~ if you prefer to do it like that) in the future, and to put your vote under the "Revs" section in the vote count. I think that's it, I'll go and update votes/names of BOR members now, feel free to put your name in if I miss somewhere (which I usually do). Again, welcome :) 11:28, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Japanese Wiki * Hi, language links won't work until linking requests are approved by a Staff member. The request is listed here for the French and Japanese wikis, I'll let you know if/when they're approved 01:42, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ** Umm there isn't really a lot to it- it's mainly just removing the background from the image you want. I always start with this image for the name of the wiki, and get rid of a couple of pixels lying around which shouldn't be there (I really should upload a new version of it so I don't have to do that every month :D). Then, I just get the image I want, and use the "magic wand tool" (I think that's what it's called on most applications) and the eraser to remove any background around the figure(s) I want. Lastly, I just resize it all so the "Brickipedia" letters are 135px wide, and make sure the overall height of the logo is 155px, and that's about it really. Sorry if it isn't a very good description, but that's all I really do. Let me know if I didn't explain any of it well enough or if there's something you want in more detail, and good luck with it :) 04:48, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Lucky If you can speak Japanese you can get deals with video-game companies in Japan. Stuff always comes out earlier there. Lucky dude. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 00:44, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :No problem :D [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 01:14, July 15, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost Live Q&A Hello, You are invited to join the BrickPost's first Live Questions & Answers session on IRC. It will start at 19.30 UTC today (Current UTC - here). You'll be able to ask any questions to do with anything BrickPost related, and you'll even find out some of our plans, or give us new ones! The session will be held in #wikia-brickpost-qa on IRC Freenode (join), so you'll be able to chat to us live! All you need is your PC, a screen, and your keyboard! Hope to see you there, BrickPost Team - 17:54, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I don't get it. I dont gett this! I looked really really really close and the Woody Minifigure's head is not even made of wood!!! It was a freakin plastic mold!!! Unless which is my geusse is that Woody has a plastic codeing over top of an Oak Wood mold head right? help me out I would love to know if his head is even made of wood and if it is what kind? Birch is my second geusse while Oak is my first but in the movie Woody is made of plastic but as Lego he is Wooden because of his namesake right? 04:35, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Stay on this wiki Hold on stay on this wiki please, I'll have to give you a couple messages. Look at my user page If you haven't, look please. Hold on stay on this wiki please, I'll have to give you a couple messages, was from me, sorry Lego lord 01:21, July 22, 2010 (UTC) look at my user page, do you like the podracer pictures? Lego lord 01:22, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I will make more I will make more sets, if user Flex217 told you to look at his user page to look at the podracer pictures he made, He just took my pictures, except for that green podracer prototype. Lego lord 01:25, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Why did you do that? Why do have a deletion request on Foods and drinks ? That is real, hold on, I'll tell you how to acsess LEGO Universe Mode. My models It took forever to get the monkeys in place. See what I mean by how I am like a real LEGO designer, I added a catapault for people who play with it would have more fun. What do you think about the monkeys, should they be new peices exclusive for Toy Story? In the three films the monkeys were not in that kind of position. Here it is To get Lego Universe Mode running just get into the preferances in the program files for LEGO Digital Designer, and copy any of the theme acsess lines, such as Creator, Mindstorms, and Lego DesignByMe. and then repace the Creator or Mindstorms or Lego DesignByMe with LEGOUniverse, no space I beleive. Lego lord 01:41, July 22, 2010 (UTC) GANom I know you think they need a minifigure description but a minifigure gallery eliminates that need. Please come onto the IRC to discuss this. 18:02, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Please remove your oppose. The minifigure description is unnecessary with the minifigure gallery 18:14, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Gladiatoring also agrees with me but I added a minifigure description to both because I don't want to fight. 19:28, July 23, 2010 (UTC)